Friendship
by Kazters
Summary: Set after 2x5. Will's dad has just died and Mackenzie gets everything sorted so all Will has to do is concentrate on himself.


A wee bit of Will and Mac fic to keep us going. Set after Will's dad dies and Mackenzie gets him together enough to face up to the situation.

Friendship

Mackenzie was spurned into action moments before the broadcast ended. She sent Tess to her office to get her purse. She told Jim he was to get everyone to hang Chews as soon as possible after the broadcast Will knew better than to ask why, he had also noticed there was clearly something wrong with Will. When Tess came back with her bag, Mackenzie was on the nearest laptop booking the first ticket to Nebraska that she could find that had a first class section. Will was flying out at 9am the next morning. She printed the details out and closed the laptop. She picked up her phone and asked jim to end the broadcast for her as she phoned Charlie to explain the situation to him.

"Mac?" Charlie asked answering the phone.

"Hi Charlie" Mac began

"Whats wrong with Will?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"His father died during the broadcast" said Mackenzie very quietly.

"What his father died?" Charlie asked.

Will had a missed call he noticed during first break, his father had a heart attack, the hospital said he would be ok. Will called back at some point to leave a message for John and got his sister who said he died." Mac finished sadly.

"And he did the broadcast"

"He did the broadcast, there was a shaky moment" she began

"When he didn't speak"

"yeah"

"he did the broadcast" said Charlie with a note of pride in his voice

"i've booked him on the first flight to Nebraska in the morning, so we will need Eliot to cover" said Mac

"Not a problem, get him to call me when he can Mac"

"I will"

"Oh and Mac, he will need you tonight, take care of him for me"said Charlie hanging up.

mackenzie walked back into the control room to see the broadcast was over and everyone was leaving. She went to her purse and took out some money and handed it to Jim. "Drinks are on me ok, just .."

"get everyone out" said Jim with a nod to Will. Mackenzie felt her heart break for him.

Will was just sat there staring in front of him at the camera. He looked like a lost child who didn't know what to do next.

Mackenzie could see everyone leaving and she couldn't be prouder of her team. They all knew something was wrong and were all leaving as quickly as possible. Mackenzie picked up her purse and the papers for Will's flight and left the control room and walked into the studio. Will didn't move.

"Will" she asked walking towards him and leaning over the desk in front of him.

"Will" she said again.

Will looked at her, his eyes red and searching her for some unknown answer that she didn't know.

she walked around the desk beside him.

"C'mon lets get out of the studio" she said placing her hand on his arm he crumpled slightly and moved towards her.

"Billy you can't stay here" she said More forcefully moving her hand to under his arm and helping him stand up. Will seemed to remember what to do and started walking out of the studio. Mackenzie picked up his papers and his phone. Will pulled the earpiece out as he walked into his office and loosened and opened his tie but he was stood in the middle of his office.

Mackenzie pushed the door open to find Will just standing there. She walked past him and put his things on his desk.

"I booked you on the first flight to Nebraska tomorrow morning, leaves at 9am. And yes before you say its First Class" said Mackenzie standing in front of him. "This is the flight information" placing the print out on his desk. "Eliot will cover for you as long as you need him to, I cleared it with Charlie so you don't need to worry about the show"

Will was looking at her like he couldn't quite see her or understand her.

"Will?" she asked again he nodded and she moved away from the desk, Will caught her hand she felt a spark fly threw her.

"Thanks" Will coughed out

"Don't mention it"

"You didnt have to do that Mac" said Will looking at her. His phone began buzzing on his desk, he saw it was his sister calling and ignored the call.

"Shouldnt you speak to her?"

"No" said WIll simply. Mackenzie knew that he wasn't really ready to talk to anyone.

"Ok well if you need anything please call me" said Mackenzie getting ready to leave, she didn't know what she should do. She didn't want to outstay her welcome or push herself onto him. they weren't the people they used to be, and their relationship had changed dramatically in the past couple of months more so now that Will was with Nina.

Mackenzie walked past Will towards to the door to his office her hand on the handle. "Please dont leave me" said Will still facing the opposite direction. His voice was hollow and he sounded like a wee boy. Mackenzie pulled away from the door and walked back to where she was and was surprised to see tears rolling down Will's face.

"Oh Billy, of course I won't go anywhere if you dont want me to" she said Pulling him towards her and into a hug. She could feel Will burrowing into her neck he was pulling at her trying to gain as much comfort from her as he could. Mackenzie's hand rubbing his back she drank in his smell. My god she loved this man more than she could ever tell him.

"I don't know how to feel" said WIll quietly into her hair

"You feel whatever you feel" said Mackenzie pulling away.

"Will regardless off all the things that happened, he was still your father, and a part of you loved him as much as you hated him and you had every right to hate him Will, but…"

"I never got to tell him" said WIll looking at her, his eyes burning into her sole.

"Will.."

"He died thinking i hated him" Will spat

"I don't think he did Will. I really dont. He knew you were angry and he understood why. He knew what he did to you more than your brother and sisters. He knew what he did to your mother and he felt regret you know he did. But you have nothing to be guilty about" said Mackenzie talking his hand.

"But."

"No buts Will" she said gently. She knew Will would try to find blame for himself in John Mcavoys death and Will had enough issues with his father and family and didn't need this on top of it all.

Will pulled away took his jacket off and walked into the bathroom to get changed. Mackenzie grabbed her phone and went out into the bullpen to make a call.

"Hi Nina, its Mackenzie Mchale, Im sorry to call you"

"Mac, is Will ok?" asked Nina

"No he err has had a family emergency and needs to go to Nebraska tomorrow but he is in a bad way, is there any chance you are close to the office?" Mackenzie asked trying to keep her personal feelings out of her voice.

"Not far at all, Should i come get him?" Nina asked

"I think that would be best, i wouldn't want to leave him alone" said Mackenzie

"I wont be long" said Nina

"Just come straight up" said Mac ending the call and walking back into Will's office feeling sick with herself for making that call.

Will came out in jeans and a top he looked at Mackenzie phone in hand gave a small nod and sat down behind his desk and light a cigarette, he took a deep draw and closed his eyes.

Mackenzie didn't know what to do, Will didn't seem to want to speak but he didn't want her to go either. He just enjoyed having her close. Mackenzie just stood there arms folded. Before she knew it the office door opened and Nina Howard appeared looking from Will to Mackenzie.

"Hey" she said to Will walking over to him and planting a kiss on his mouth. Will saw Mackenzie look away he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Hey" will said back.

"Whats going on?" she asked "Mackenzie said you had a family emergancy" Will felt a rush of gratitude to Mac for not telling her what was going on with his family.

"yeah Mac has booked me on the first flight out in the morning" said Will nodding at Mackenzie

"Well ill leave you to alone" said Mackenzie walking towards the door. Nina didnt aknowlage her, she was to busy touching every part of Will she could Mackenzie felt her heart break. her hand was on the door when Will spoke.

"Thanks Mackenzie" he said softly looking at her, his eyes sparkiling at her. He even managed a small smile.

"Any time" she said as she walked out of the office and into her own. she sat down and felt physically sick. Comforting Will wasnt her job anymore. he didn't need her he had Nina Howard. Mackenzie felt tears stinging at her eyes. she got up put on her coat and picked her phone up to put it in her bag to see a text message.

"Thanks for everything Mackenzie, Couldn't have got through the broadcast without you, W x"

Mackenzie smiled and replied saying simply

"Thats what friends are for, let me know if i can do anything else, M"

Mackenzie put the light out in her office and walked past Will's where she could see Nina hugging him and WIll checking his phone.

Mackenzie came into work the next morning to a huge bunch of peonies sat on her desk.

the card simply said

"You will always be more than a friend. Thank you for being here when I need you"

Mackenzie smiled and was ready for the day.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. Just a wee bit of Fluff that has been playing in my head for a few days. As always comments are appreciated. **


End file.
